Priorities
by BurningSky
Summary: Harry isn't willing to be Draco's bit on the side, when the need of a future heir causes their break up how will the Slytherin get back his Gryffindor who appears to have moved on - Story is better then summary


****

**I don't nor will I ever claim the rights to anything that is created by someone else, therefore I do not claim to own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books.**

**I wrote this one a while back but completely forgot about it :S But after sorting through my hard drive and I found quite a few stories unfinished which I have had to delete because I had no idea where they were going... Luckily this one can be a one shot.**

**I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Do you know how important this is to my family, to any Pureblood family? The importance of producing an heir and passing on the family name" Draco asked as he and Harry stood in the Room or Requirement arguing.

"No, I was raised by muggles you idiot, who's priorities are slightly different to yours." Harry replied

"What so now you can't get what you want I'm an idiot?"

"I don't want anything; I said I was fine that we weren't going to tell anybody we were together... I never said I was fine with being your bit on the side while you got engaged to Astoria Greengrass."

"And I never said we were exclusive."

"You never said we weren't," Harry argued close to tears. "I had to stop talking to Seamus Finnegan because you were bloody jealous."

"I wasn't jealous Potter!"

"Back to surnames are we?" Harry asked getting ready to run, ready for when and if the blonde decided to come after him, "Good because we're over." Draco watched as Harry ran, as soon as the thought had come into his mind he followed his boyfriend, but it was too late he'd either made it to the Gryffindor Common Room, or somewhere on the other half of the castle by now.

Making the decision to talk to Harry at breakfast tomorrow morning Draco gave up his search and went to bed, knowing that he'd be able to smooth things other with Harry then and sort out this whole mess.

However, the morning after Draco watched as Harry walked into the Great Hall... hand in hand with Seamus bloody Finnegan.

Draco watched enviously across the Grand Hall a month after the incident had occurred in the Room of Requirement as Seamus Finnegan done what Draco had been longing to do with Harry since their break up. Kissing Astoria just wasn't the same as kissing Harry... the only way Draco could describe the difference was that Astoria was soft, and Draco preferred the Harry who was much harder (no pun intended). Gossip now followed the Golden Couple around the school like a bad smell followed an unwashed person. Everyone knew Seamus had been longing after Harry for ages after his split up with Dean after the war, Seamus apparently preferred the challenge of a straight guy to the hassle of a bi guy. Seamus had spent months trying to win over Harry, he had been repeatedly rejected in favour of him, but one mistake and Harry had to rebound on him.

Draco probably wouldn't have had such a big problem with Seamus had he not been pushing up on his boyfriend for the past five months - which was probably his fault for not wanting to go public with his and Harry's relationship - and the fact that he had managed to get Harry into bed which had taken Draco a long time, and would have also been where he and Harry would have been for the eleventh time had the argument not begun. Of course all of this was a rumour so Draco highly doubted it at first, but not so much after Harry had told everyone that it was true and Seamus was amazing in the sack and was much better than his first boyfriend in bed, which Draco knew was aimed at him and knocked his confidence quite a bit never having received any kind of complaint before... Until Harry had compared him to a Flobberworm... he could understand the spineless worm bit, but Draco knew that when his dick had also been compared to a Flobberworm's, he knew Harry had been lying and so wasn't sure about how his skills actually compared to Seamus' in bed.

"It makes me feel sick," Draco said as he looked up from his porridge and at his friend Blaise Zabini.

"Hey, don't forget I'm bi."

"Not them, the thought of me marrying Astoria." Draco replied in a whisper causing Blaise to choke on his cornflakes.

"What?" he replied in a whisper, "You're kidding me right? You proposed like two months ago."

"A month and a half actually" Draco corrected him as he shuddered slightly.

"What's made you change your mind?"

"I never wanted to in the first place, father told me he had arranged for me to be married and so all I needed to do now was propose."

"And you went along with that?" Blaise asked shocked, his friend normally wasn't forced into these kind of things.

"I had no choice; either that or I lose out on my inheritance."

"Man that sucks."

"I know... It would have been enough to keep my grandchildren without working before it squandered... which is why my father insists on working. He doesn't want the Malfoys to end up like the Weasleys."

"They'd be rich if they didn't insist on having so many children," Blaise pointed out.

"I know... And now I fucked up my other relationship because they didn't want to be my bit on the side."

"Kept that one secret... Who was that with?"

"Promise you can keep a secret... at least until I tell everyone else and then you can spread it like wild fire if you want, but not until I've sorted this whole thing out."

"Sure, I can keep a secret as good as the next person... ok, the person after Patil and Brown," Blaise said as Parvati and Lavender walked past giggling.

"Harry Potter," Draco whispered.

"Oh... that kills two owls with one Avada."

"What?" Draco asked confused

"You didn't honestly think you could hide the fact that you're gay from me did you? I've lived with you long enough to recognise the signs and trust me I know the signs, a bit of advice never go out with someone who's in denial. And I was wondering who Potter was trying to make jealous."

"Jealous?" Draco asked shocked and a still a little confused.

"You haven't noticed? Well I'm sure you have but not pieced it together... Public displays, confirming rumours, comparing current boyfriend to ex - seriously no one is the size of a Flobberworm... I also overheard them planning on how to make someone jealous on the extendable ears I brought in Hogsmeade a couple weeks back."

"He'd have made a good Slytherin," Draco said Blaise nodding in agreement. "Shall we play Potter at his own game?" Draco asked Blaise, who watched as his friend's smile pulled into a smirk.

"Hey," Seamus said as Harry pulled away from the kiss, "I was enjoying that." Harry smiled as he looked at his friend, he hated using Seamus like this, but the latter didn't mind, he was getting his curiosity sated, and so he wasn't infatuated with Harry as much as he had been before.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what that noise is." Harry said indicating towards the Slytherin table as a hysterical Astoria shouted at something or somebody on the floor of the hall. "It's probably nothing..." Harry said drifting off as he leant back in to start kissing Seamus again in an attempt to make Draco jealous.

Harry hadn't initially planned to use Seamus to make Draco jealous, but there was only so much prompting somebody could take before spilling, and then only so much persuading... long story short this had initially been Seamus' idea, but Harry had taken it further then Seamus had dared to mention... not that that he minded at all.

"Want to check it out anyway?" Seamus asked and Harry replied with a nod as they both stood up and followed the steadily increasing trickle of students over to the Slytherin table and the hysterical Astoria.

"Stop it now!" Astoria shrieked. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement, Harry never thought that Draco Malfoy would come out of the closet while in school, and engaged to the girl he had been rejected for... the girl who now stood here near to tears.

On the floor were two polar opposites and 'best friends' kissing passionately like the world was about to end in a matter of minutes. It looked as if Blaise had pounced on Draco from the other side of the table, and where Draco was now lying with his back on the floor and Blaise straddling him had probably been where they had landed.

To say the scene in front of them was a turn on was an understatement even, with the jealousy that flowed through him. Harry looked around at some of the congregated students and was shocked to see some of the male students who had seemed so macho and straight not so long ago were now re-adjusting themselves.

"Do you think this was going on when you two were going out?" Seamus whispered into Harry's ear.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Harry replied.

"Draco Malfoy, stop kissing him!" Astoria screamed. A sound like a plunger was heard as Draco and Blaise pulled their lips apart, the latter helping the former up. Blaise encircled his arms around Draco's waist as he turned to face Astoria who wasn't too far from where Harry and Seamus were standing.

"In case you hadn't realised by now Astoria, I'm gay and only asked you to marry me because our fathers arranged it." Astoria scowled which seemed to be a Slytherin trademark before marching out of the Great Hall.

Draco turned to look at Blaise who was grinning before finding Harry in the crowd, a smug smile on his face.

"C'mon Harry," Seamus said as he pulled Harry away, pushing a small kiss onto Harry's lips as they went.

"He's a bastard," Harry seethed as they walked up the moving staircase, "I shouldn't have trusted him."

"He's a Slytherin Harry... I'm surprised you expected more from him really."

"I guess it's just the way he made me feel when he was being the nice Draco," Harry said realising he was close to tears. "No one's ever made me feel the way he did."

"You want to call the plan off?"

"Yeah... If you don't mind, I know you were hoping to get more from this."

"I got more then I wanted really... A kiss from you, and advertisement, you don't know how many offers I've had for when and if we break up," Seamus said with a chuckle, slightly cheering Harry up in the process.

"He bunked most of his lessons today," Draco said to Blaise whose lap he was practically sitting on.

"Slytherin shared lessons; he went to all the others." Blaise corrected him, keeping up the pretences by kissing Draco lightly on the lips after a drinking some pumpkin juice.

"I guess-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as somebody's voice from the other side of the Great Hall rose higher then all others as it echoed around the room.

"I can't believe this!" Draco and Blaise both looked up as they recognised Harry's voice, who they both could see were standing up while Seamus pulled on his hand while muttering something to his 'boy friend'.

"No I will not bloody forgive you!" Harry's voice again rang throughout the Great Hall as he yanked his arm out of Seamus' grip and ran away.

"This is your chance," Blaise whispered, as the buzz that had been in the hall began again, gossip flying as people tried to find out what had happened.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he approached the grove of trees at the edge of the lake, a particularly favoured spot of Harry's

"Go away; you're just as bad as him. I bet you and Zabini were together when we were going out."

"No... It was all an act," Draco whispered, flinching at the thought of further hurting the boy that had appeared in his sight as he rounded the trees. "I didn't realise we were such good actors."

"You weren't," Harry said chuckling slightly, "Seamus figured it out not long after we reached the common room... You of course had no idea until Zabini told you."

"Told me what?" Draco asked confused.

"That I was using Seamus to make you jealous."

"Malfoys don't get jealous, and I already knew actually thank you very much." His confusion gone and his usual swagger back as he attempted to act arrogant.

"Yeah, you wouldn't notice Hagrid dancing naked in front of you painted with the colours of the Chudley Cannons."

"Eww images," Draco said as he shuddered slightly, sitting down next to Harry, wary of the other boy and his mood swings. "Okay, so Blaise did tell me... but I would have noticed eventually, I knew those rumours were a lie though, I believed you thinking that he was better in bed than me... until you said I had one the size of a Flobberworm's."

"How did we end up here?" Harry sighed as he turned his emerald eyes onto Draco's mercury greys ones.

"My priorities were in the wrong order," Draco replied.

"Sounds about right... they seem a little better ordered now."

"I love you Harry, almost as much as my mother and definitely more than my father,"

"Someone's a mummy's boy," Harry joked, "she's an amazing women... she told Voldemort I was dead just so she could find out whether you were alive or not and then come and find you."

"She'd do anything for me." Draco nodded agreeing with Harry's statement about her being an amazing woman.

"I've never really loved someone before... Sirius came and then went like most people in my life. Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys are a different kind of love... So I don't know whether what I feel for you is love, but seeing as nobody has made me feel this way before I'm pretty sure it is... I love you as well," like a shared brainwave they both leant in and shared a kiss.

"We've got some matchmaking to do," Harry whispered in the pause of the kiss, a simple hum of agreement was all Harry got in reply as Draco laid back pulling Harry with him, deepening the already passionate kiss as they both began to formulate plans to get the unlikely coupling of Seamus and Blaise.

****

* * *

**After re-reading this I can see where I was going with this story... It was gonna be a two shot max, will only write the next chapter if I get enough interest, so you know what that means, read and review!**


End file.
